As far as the inventor is aware, there is virtually no prior art in this area of technology.
As a result of the foregoing situation, not only does the present invention satisfy all of the requirements for novelty and lack of obviousness; but it also provides a tool that greatly simplifies the placement of a bed sheet on a water bed.
Heretofore, when an individual wished to put a fresh bed sheet on a water bed it involved the use of both hands in an awkward and inefficient manner to accomplish the task.
Anyone that has performed this chore is well aware that it requires strength to lift the corners of the water bladder upwardly, while the end of the sheet is tucked around and under the bladder. In addition, after the sheet has been secured under the four corners, it is then necessary to wedge the sides of the sheet between the bladder and the lined bedframe.
This latter procedure normally results in the bedmaker's knuckles striking the framework, (particularly the headboard) in the process; and is further extremely difficult for women having long fingernails to perform.